borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marcus Kincaid
Should be a "trivia" section or something, but my friends tell me Marcus is a copy of the arms dealer in S.T.A.L.K.E.R. I can't find any vids of it myself (damn videogames sharing names with other things like that), but if that's true, it should probably be mentioned.-- 22:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC)DarkQuill I'm pretty sure Marcus' vending machines have more quotes, especially after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down. The machines start talking about the Crimson Lance in their sales pitch.--Mensahero 03:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :The machines start to mention the Crimson Lance even from the first time you interact with Marcus's ammo vendor, but maybe it does mention the Lance more after Old Haven or the ECHO gets shut down.Warmonger256 07:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Quotes The four major named NPCs of New Haven (Dr. Zed, Helena Pierce, Marcus Kincaid & Scooter) each say 3 different lines at different stages of doing the main missions (before and between each of the following missions Seek Out Tannis, The Next Piece, Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down). Can someone please help me complete them? --Mensahero 15:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Added note According to MMUR He is apparantly Marcus V, I didn't realy know if, or where it should be added so I'm just leaving the note here. - RASICTalk 04:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ancestry The trivia section says he speaks with an Arabic accent, but to me it sounds much more Slavic than Arabic. Is there any truth to this, or is it just someone assuming? Furiant 16:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's supposed to be Mexican. -- WarBlade 19:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::are you joking or do you not get many mexicans in kiwiville? 19:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I said "supposed to be". ;) -- WarBlade 20:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I honestly don't think that Marcus sounds even remotely Mexican, or Arabic. He sounds very Slavic to me, he even looks and acts Slavic too. (If I had to guess, I would most likely guess Montenegrin, because he physically resembles Nero Wolfe.) PyroMerc 00:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Markus where is it spelled with a k? subtitles? Likely because DLC occurs in Jakobs Cove and not Ja'c'obs Cove. 04:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Story Within a Story Theory The entire game could very possibly be a story told by Marcus, as he narrated the opening, and Zombie Island had many story cliches anyway, and also because he changed Dr. Zed's name to Dr. Ned and made him an evil version of Zed (as people who cannot think of brand new characters off the top of their heads tend to do when making up a story on the spot). This is implied even further in the fact that, as stated above, Marcus is hinted to have been Moxxi's "favorite" husband as well as his ownership of the bank and the surplus of paintings of himself. The opening narration in particular supports this, as four children are seen amongst the drawings, each resembling one of the Vault hunters (Roland is seen with a trashbin lid on his arm, Mordecai is seen holding a slingshot, Brick is seen petting his dog and wearing gloves, and Lilith is seen walking around). This would imply he is simply telling a story to the children, and Marcus made the Vault hunters resemble the children to put them in the midst of the story. :I've migrated the above two paragraphs from the main article, as they are purely speculative. -- WarBlade 10:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Past former Vault Hunter/etc. Maybe Marcus was a former vault hunter. Because in the intro, he said only a fool would search for something of value here. Then he said perhaps he was a fool. Or maybe he was formerly a crimson lance soldier, seeing his familiarity with Roland's armor. or because of something else. Heavyweaponsguy 18:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Heavyweaponsguy